dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Doe
The Doe appears during Max Caulfield's vision of the Storm of October 11, 2013 in the first episode of Life Is Strange, "Chrysalis".Life Is Strange: "Episode 1: Chrysalis" The doe is believed to be a personification of Rachel Amber's soul. History When Max experiences her "vision" of the storm that she believes will destroy Arcadia Bay, she encounters a in the storm. She follows the doe up the trail. She avoids environmental hazards such as falling rocks, boulders and trees knocked down by the storm. When she reaches the top of the trail and advances toward the cliff the doe leads her toward a newspaper from the Independent. The news paper provided the date of the storm, October 11, 2013. The following day, October 8, 2013, Max discusses her seeing the doe with Samuel, Blackwell Academy's janitor. Though she excludes the details of her sighting, Samuel believes that what Max saw was her "Spirit Animal".Life Is Strange: "Episode 2: Out of Time" When in the junkyard with Chloe Price, Max spots the doe from her vision during her search for bottles for Chloe to shoot. The doe stands on the shallow grave where Rachel Amber was buried by Mark Jefferson. Approaching it slowly, Max manages to take a photograph of the doe before it runs away from her. On October 10, 2013, Max and Chloe discover the Dark Room where Rachel and Kate Marsh were taken by Mark Jefferson and Nathan Prescott. Chloe deduces the setting of Rachel's final photograph in the junkyard. When they arrive and unearth her body from a shallow grave, the doe watches the two from a distance before fading out of sight.Life Is Strange Symbolism Historical In popular culture in the west, the idea of a "Spirit Animal" is a misconstrued one adopted from the western study and appropriation of one or more spiritual cultures, such as the type practiced by the .PSA: Yes, “Spirit Animals” Are Cultural Appropriation- That Means You Outside of the western perspective, deer are represented in around the world. believe deer were deities in disguise. Deers in ancient an modern cultures, particularly in artwork, typically represent strength or sacrifice of the innocent in rituals. Male deers, stags, are usually represented by heraldry. A popular representation of a stag in fiction is that Harry Potter's Patronus charm. ''Life Is Strange'' Does are represented in Life Is Strange by visual motifs. Max's pink shirt in the first episode reads "Jane Doe" with the white silhouette of a doe representing the word "doe"; in the second episode, she wears a white shirt with the image of a doe on the chest of the shirt. In the basement of the Price household, David Madsen's hunting lifestyle is revealed through a photograph of him posing with a dead deer and the head of a deer mantled on the wall. Samuel is of the mind that the doe that Max saw in the first episode is her guide, as he believes a is his. Trivia *If the player attempts to rewind the segment where the doe first appears in the junkyard, Max will comment that that the rewind does not affect the doe, who remains in the last place it stopped prior the rewind. *When you check the photograph Max takes of the doe in "Out of Time", the doe is not in the photograph. Gallery Promotional Game_of_Thrones.png|DONTNOD Entertainment's parody of featuring the doe from Max's vision, representing "House Caulfield". Screenshots The Deer-02.jpg|Max follows the doe up to the lighthouse in her vision of October 11, 2013 October 11 Storm-01.jpg October 11 Storm-02.jpg October 11 Storm-08.png Deer-01.jpg|Max takes a photograph of the doe in the junkyard Rachel_Amber_(Ep4)-03.jpg|The doe speculated to be Rachel Amber's spirit watching Chloe and Max following the discovery of her body References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Lore Category:Pets or Animals in Life Is Strange